Dream Water
by Fields of paper
Summary: If only you could choose your fate.
1. Chapter 1

Kamui laid in Fuuma's arms, right on the edge of sleep, his eyes, closing under the weight of the sand man's magic. He listened to the vibrating hum of his partners breathing, and the low rising and falling of the man's chest comforted him. He didn't want to sleep yet; the day had been perfect, and if he slept now, it would be over. He didn't want it to end. Fuuma rubbed the boy's back gently, softly, and the feeling itself was like a lullaby. Kamui took in his scent, and he moaned as it entered the deep crevices of his lungs.

"Kamui, go to sleep…" Fuuma insisted, his voice sounding gentle and soft to the boy's ears. Kamui sat up and rested his head on the elder's shoulder. He let out a soft hum, and he kissed the man on the cheek.

"Don't leave, okay?" he whispered, the sleep winning over his will. Fuuma chuckled, and his chest vibrated softly. He nodded, hugging the youth close to chest, kissing his forehead.

"I love you…" he said. Kamui was too tired to answer, although the man already knew his reply. And he had always loved him, hadn't he? Even though he refused to admit it at times, he had never brought himself to tell Fuuma he hated him; the moment he saw him he knew that he was going to be a big part of his life; at the time, he didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing, but he knew for certain that it was true. Everything he ever wanted was in Fuuma; every desire his mind had ever conceived was reflected in the man.

He remembered the first time he met Fuuma too- that memory was all too clear. It wasn't how Kamui would have wanted it to go, bvut he was glad that it had happened.

_There he was. The face of the enemy; just as the people of the Tocho had described. He was handsome, the boy had to admit, but the devil is not an ugly being. Kamui knew that much, at least. His dark hair, pale skin and porcelain features were all too seductive; the hard length of Kamui's sex was throbbing by just the thought. But there was no time for that now; he was in the middle of a battle, there was no time or place to satisfy his erotic needs. He could do that later. The boy clamed himself as the man came closer, that smile never moving. Kamui let out a low hiss that sent vibrations through his whole body._

_"So you are their new ally? You don't seem like much…" he man said, but he soon regretted it as a stabbing pain twisted into his stomach, causing him to recoil. The youth had kicked the elder in the stomach; a hard blow, even harder as he twisted his foot into the man's torso. Fuuma feel to the ground, swiftly pulling out a gun and aiming it at the boy. Kamui had darted toward him just in time, ripping the weapon from the leader's grip and tossing it away. The Tocho building was all too quiet; the rest of the battle had been slowly moved to the outside world. They were alone._

_Fuuma coughed up a swallow of blood, and it dripped off his chin; Kamui's senses went wild, but he didn't dare show it. The man couldn't move; he was all too injured. Kamui knew this, but he wasn't about to let that man get anywhere near Subaru. He sat down in front of his enemy, watching him intently, ready to strike at any moment. _

_"So this is how it's going to be? Quite harsh, don't you think?" the elder asked, cocking his head to one side. "What was your name again? I heard it being called out to you before… Kamui wasn't it?" he asked, smiling. Under his cloak, Kamui was try to hide his erotic excitement from the man. He was all too seductive indeed. The boy was able to shake it off before he could notice, though. "My name is Fuuma," the man said, his dark eyes shining in the low light of the government building. Kamui looked over at the bag that was placed beside the man and snatched it away to investigate; he needed to get his mind off of his… needs, as he would call it. What he found wasn't all that exciting, as he had hoped; a few pencils, some gum, whisky, bullets, wet-wipes, bandages, disinfectant, an a bottle of water; all of which the boy took, except for the water. There wasn't much left anyway. Kamui threw the bag back at the man, stuffing the rest into the inside pockets of his cloak. _

_"So you're going to steal from me? Well that's not very nice…" he said, and Kamui got rather annoyed by the laughter in his voice. _

_"Shut up, will you? You're giving me a head ache…" he growled, his voice in a rather low monotone; Fuuma liked that. Just as he was about to comment again, a bugle sounded, and Fuuma managed to haul himself before the tune was finished. _

_"Well, this was fun, but I have to go now. I'll see you later… Kamui." He whispered, running out into the rain as he pulled the hood of his jacket up. Kamui watched him disappear into the thunder of the night. _

Kamui thought for a moment, a smile unknowingly crossing his tired face. He thought back to the First time he and Fuuma had shared their first kiss. He had also wished that had gone differently, but, yet again, things wouldn't be the same if they had gone another way.

_He was back. That man; Fuuma. Kamui hated that man. He hated him so much. The night was crisp as he watched the human approach the rock on which he sat upon. They way he walked made this jacket swish from side to side. Kamui hissed under his breath as the man veered closer, almost in a drunken manner._

_"Hello Kamui." He said, smiling in that way that made Kamui's organ throb. _

_"What do you want Fuuma? I'm in the middle of something." He groaned, shooting a dirty look toward the man._

_"I can see that. What are you doing? Thinking? Yeah right, Kamui." He chuckled, sitting next to the boy, just enough so the youth couldn't reach him. He stared at his young beauty; the boy had an unearthly attractiveness to him; it was almost unnatural. The man scooted closer, and when the youth didn't seem to mind, he scooted closer to him even still. Kamui stopped him with a low growl before he could come too close though. "Alright, alright, I'll keep my distance." He said. The area around them darkened as a herd of clouds blanketed over the moon. Fuuma was able to wedge himself closer to the teen in that moment without him realizing it._

_"Watch it Fuuma…" he hissed unpleasantly. Fuuma laughed slightly, staring at the youth. The boy's eyes flicked over to the man and without realizing it himself, his angry look had softened. Fuuma reached out slowly toward him, inching closer and closer, as if trying to pet a lion; Kamui didn't say anything, so the man placed his hand on the youth's cheek. The skin was soft, but the muscles under it were as hard as rock. He rubbed his thumb onto the boy's skin in an intimate manner, moving the pads of his fingers to his lips; they were even softer than the skin. Fuuma leaned forward after a moment, slowly, trying not to make the youth angry in any way, and he kissed the boy on the lips in the softest way he could. Kamui didn't pull back, and he allowed the man to kiss him, until he became engaged as well. Rather hungry from both sides, but Kamui was more beastly than the man; this surprised Fuuma for some reason. Kamui pulled away, his face angry._

_The boy pushed the man away, disappearing into the night. Fuuma didn't move though; he hoped that the boy would soon return. _

Kamui wished that he could relive that moment; to change the way he had acted. Fuuma had fallen asleep long ago, and Kamui ran a hand over his chest. "I love you…" he whispered, falling into sleep as well. "Will you still love me in the morning?"

-A/N-

Ah, yet another one of my K/F stories. best pairing ever. Do you want it to continue? i was going to have a big surprise at the end, but I want to know if you want it to continue. Will you? leave a review please and tell me how you liked it. thanks to Fascen, who i owe so much, I decided to write this. I am back on the job, since it's been a year sinc ei've been on here. XD LOL hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamui paced around the room, his feet tapping against the wood floor; Fuuma watched him from the sofa intently, waiting for the boy to lose focus and calm down. It hadn't worked yet; the vampire had been pacing around the room for over an hour, biting down on his nails, and when those were gone he began to bite on his lower lip. Fuuma had never seen his husband so nervous before. Any thing could set the youth off; even their wedding day wasn't even to this nerve-wracking experience. He could have been on the verge of tears then, and here it was the verge of screams. Subaru watched as well, trying to calm his twin down, and again, unsuccessfully.

"Kamui, calm down! What is the worst that could happen?" Subaru suggested, regretting it seconds later. Kamui turned to him, a mixture of anger and fear on his face, and he began to talk out all his feelings at once. Fuuma had been trying to get him to talk about his emotions for years, but this was too much.

"What could happen? Everything, Subaru! They could end up killing Fuuma, or they get separate us, or-or they could punish me for marrying a human, and what's worse is that they could poison him, or torture him, or eat him alive, or-or…" he went about these outcomes for a good twenty minutes, without taking a breath or stopping for the slightest second. Fuuma was becoming sick to all the consequences of this. Subaru had noticed that he had turned rather green in the middle of Kamui's rant.

"Kamui, okay, for one, none of that could happen here because we are not in the kingdom. That's against the vampiric laws. Two, they don't even know yet. So just calm down, okay? You have to set the table before you eat, right?" he mused, smiling sweetly towards his stressed brother. Kamui rolled his eyes and paced more.

"I don't know how you could be talking about food right now Subaru!" he hissed. Subaru groaned and plopped down onto the couch next to Fuuma, who got up shortly after to comfort his partner. He gripped the youth from behind, breathing into his ear, a laugh in his voice.

"Please calm yourself, love. Why are you so worried?" he whispered, pulling Kamui down onto the couch next to him. The boy sighed, curling up next to the elder, groaning.

"Because where I come from, marrying a human is forbidden, let alone a homosexual marriage. Sex isn't even practiced in my homeland, and when it is, there are conditions. Being with you is a giant sin in my world."

"Wait, there are conditions?" Fuuma asked, eyeing Kamui suspiciously.

"Yes. The only way you can do it is if you're married, and if you're doing it to make a child. You have to be blessed before and after you do it, and it has to be done in a sacred place. Do you not understand that? When the Elders find out that I'm married to you, I'll be banished! They are coming here, right now, today! And what's worse is that the family hates me!" he said. It might have been his imagination, but Fuuma could have sworn that he saw a tear in the youth's eye.

"Oh, Come now, Kamui. They do not hate you."

"Really Subaru? They even said it themselves. They told me that it would have been better if I hadn't been born." He whispered. What Fuuma saw next surprised him. Kamui sat on the floor, his back leaning against the wall, and he pulled his knees to his chest and began to cry. Fuuma had never seen Kamui cry; not once. It was a strange sight to see. Kamui thought about the first time he had been told he wasn't wanted.

_It was October. A dreadful and rainy day it had been; Kamui had finally come out to his mother; not the best plan he had come up with, but he had to tell her. Her reaction was not what he had hoped for. For awhile he had hoped that those feelings would go away; those thoughts about other boys. It was too much. He could hear his mother talking on the phone in the other room. The youth was watching the rain hit the window, waiting for his grandmother to come; she was scheduled to come over that day before she left to the homeland. Kamui listened to his mothers voice for awhile, wondering to whom she was talking._

_ "Yes! He just told me that he was homosexual! I know, I know. Well what am I supposed to do, deny his rights for love? We are not in the homeland, this is different! I don't care! I can't just tell to not be gay. Because it's wrong! I can't change who he is. Why? Because he's my son and I love him, that's why! Well I'm not going to tell him what to do or who to love, that's his decision. Fine then, go ahead and tell the elders. As if they will care!" she yelled into the receiver, slamming down the phone hard on its dock. Kamui sighed heavily and his mother walked down stairs._

_ And there she was; his grandmother, pulling up in that stretch limo that she was so proud of. Kamui stood up and ran down stairs, opening the door to greet her. Subaru stood close by, watching from the kitchen. He opened the door, welcoming her in. She didn't look at him though, but instead stopped when she got in._

_ "Filthy child. Sinner for our kind. You belong in hell." She said, taking a few steps forward, before she stopped again, frozen. "Damn you, Kamui. Damn you to hell." She added. Kamui didn't move away from the door. He didn't even breathe. Hokuto watched him for a minute and drew nearer, placing her hands on her shoulders. She walked him to the kitchen, sitting him at the table; Kamui couldn't even feel anymore. Those words had numbed him. And in wondered; will he ever belong to another being?_

Fuuma watched him for a moment before he was in his arms, sobbing. "Kamui, please don't worry, everything will turn out okay." He hummed, rubbing the youth's back gently.

"I'm not worried about me… I'm worried about you…" he sobbed, soaking the shoulder of Fuuma's sweater. Fuuma didn't dare say another word. He thought for a moment, wondering if Kamui had even thought about the obvious solution.

"Kamui," he whispered softly, "If you are so worried, why don't we let Subaru tell them. Let's go rent a hotel room. For tonight or however long they are here." Kamui stopped crying and looked up at his husbands smiling face.

"Really? You would do that for me?" he asked, a sense of innocence in his voice. Fuuma laughed and nodded, almost as if it were a joke. They both looked at Subaru who was pouting. "Subaru? Please?" Kamui whined. The boy groaned and nodded.

"Fine. But you owe me big for this one…" he muttered. Kamui smiled and nodded. His amethyst eyes flicked over to the clock, and he smiled. It was almost 7:30; they would be here in a matter of minutes.

"If we are going to leave, we'd better leave now." He mused, standing. Fuuma nodded and told him to pack his things. Kamui ran up stairs to his room, pulling out a small over night bag, and he filled it with his necessities. It was a rather quick pack; one night, right? But he packed two nights worth just in case. The entire time Kamui had been packing, Fuuma was already set to go; he was waiting in the car, honking for Kamui to hurry up. He stared out the wind shield as Kamui kissed his twin goodbye; it was beginning to rain. The youth hauled himself into the passengers seat, locking the doors, and Fuuma sped off. The rain was hitting the windows harshly; thunder was rolling over the highway. Fuuma had already made reservations at a new hotel that was on freeway. It was a four star, and Kamui had been begging to go there for awhile now; they had a downstairs restaurant with a bar, and Kamui just couldn't let fine liquor be wasted on humans. He smiled as they pulled up to the tall building; it was a massive structure indeed, and the rain made it seem even bigger. They walked through the doors, bags in hand, and went to the receptionist. Kamui's stomach had been calmed, and even calmer as he watched the clock on the lobbies wall. The clan was already at the house by now. Kamui sighed ad they stepped into the elevator.

-A/N-

Ah yes, I made another chapter. Do you like it? I came up with the idea today, actually. And if there are grammar errors, sorry. There WILL be another chapter; I am typing it right now. :DDD thanks for the help, and leave a review please. Oh, and this chap is dedicated to Fascen, because she asked for this one to be typed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kamui was surprised by how large the room was; a king sized bed, an entertainment center, night stands, a dresser, a wardrobe, and a large bathroom. Fuuma dropped their bags on the floor, and he turned to Kamui. "Do you want to go to the bar?" the youth asked. Fuuma smiled, wrapping his hands around his waist; there was that look on his face. Kamui knew the answer already, and he chuckled. "Alright then… just let me get ready…" he said, pulling away from the man and walking into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, and he leaned on the sink for a moment before searching the cabinets thoroughly. He soon found what he was looking; a travel size bottle of lubricant. Kamui thought back to the first he hand Fuuma had actually engaged in such an act.

_Fuuma lowered Kamui onto the floor, kissing him hungrily and running his cold hands up the youths shirt. This was the vampires first time; a rather unsuccessful first attempt, though. It was awkward, for Kamui at least, because Fuuma seemed to know what he was doing. They fumbled around clumsily for awhile, until they were able to find the right balance between one another. Still fumbling, and yes, still awkward for the vampiric teen, they explored one another's bodies, and Fuuma had done the wrong thing; he went in too fast. Kamui let out a sharp yell that was mixed with a gasp and scratched the man roughly on the back. Fuuma didn't dare move, but he kept moving along with the flow of the boys body. _

_ When they were both satisfied, they laid against each other, panting uncontrollably, tangled together and their hearts beating in rhythm. Fuuma was sweating ferociously while Kamui, unable to sweat due to his species, was shaking in a temporary bliss. With each breath he exhaled his entire body trembled. It was the most exciting thing he had ever done._

Kamui wondered how he was able to pull that off at the time without getting caught. It was a miracle at the time. The youth walked into the bedroom to find Fuuma sitting on the bed, waiting for his partner to be ready for the long night that was too come. He walked over to the man, bottle in hand, and Fuuma kissed him deeply. Kamui melted into the heat and passion of the other's lips, and a surprised little noise escaped his throat as Fuuma lowered him onto the bed. Just as Kamui began to engage, the phone rang. Kamui pushed himself away from his husband, picking up the phone. It was Subaru. Fuuma listened intently.

"Kamui? Uhm… hey. They… are not too happy with your decision. So, they won't leave until they have a chance to talk to you." He said. Kamui could hear a loud yelling in the back ground; that was definitely his grandmother. She was more than angry; the youth could hear it in her threatening screams.

"Alright then… I… I'll be there… later." He breathed, and he hung up the phone. Fuuma stared at him for a moment, a worried look melting into his features.

"So? What's the news?" Fuuma asked. Kamui was silent for a moment and he smiled, almost as if he didn't know how to answer.

"They want to talk to me…" he whispered in fear.

-A/N-

So, did you like it? Eh, I don't know what to write next, so you have to give me an idea. Well, that depends on if you want another chapter. Was thinking about adding a twist to it, some how skipping the conversation entirely. I'll give you a hint, and see if you can guess it; children. Well? Any guesses? Leave in the reviews please, and thanks for reading!


End file.
